Soulmates and Feline Friends
by fakeorganisms
Summary: Santiago Lopez is working as a script coordinator on a successful television program in L.A and it would seem that he has it all. But does he really? When he meets Brittany Pierce at a local animal shelter, he finds someone he didn't even know he was looking for. Warning Genderswap!Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is not related to the All Paths Lead To You (And I'll Travel Fast) and will most likely be a two or three shot. I hope you like it. Please comment if you want to as feedback is always appreciated but if not, thanks for reading! My Tumblr username is fakeorganisms, if you want to send prompts or just chat.**

* * *

You work in a highflying job in Los Angeles as a script coordinator for a major television production. _Beverly's Pills_ is an award winning comedy that has been praised for combining the right amount of drama with laugh out loud jokes.

Your name appears on television screens all over the world and you frequently attend major award shows where you rub shoulders with the high and mighty of television and film. You seem to have it all, except you certainly don't feel that way. You feel lonely and a little directionless. You never wanted such huge success, you just wanted to be happy and you used to think that your career was the key to that.

You're twenty six, you've never been in love and you refuse to even engage with a girl after you've had sex because for you emotions are too raw and scary so you ignore them and, in turn, ignore the girl you've bedded too.

It's not that you're a player or a disrespectful kind of guy, you're just vulnerable after everything you went through as kid with the breakup of your family and your subsequent removal from your mom to state care. You wanted your mom badly but she had drug problems and your dad left without a trace, taking your younger brother and sister with him. You found them four years ago but they live in Arizona, so you don't see much of them. Your hatred for your dad ruled out any sort of relationship, but you're friends with your siblings on Facebook and you like keeping up to date with their lives.

You fought a lot in school and used people in the same way that you felt used but nothing made you feel better. Nothing makes you feel better now.

You see the flirty smiles that get thrown your way by the actresses and actors on set but you never bother returning them, you'll only fuck them over and get yourself some needless hassle from your superiors. Even if you did test the waters and take one of them to your bed (the actresses you mean, because despite a one-time kiss with your best friend who told you he was in love with you, you're not into men in a sexual way) they'd only want something more from you, like a bigger part on the show. Someone always wants something. It's just the way the world works.

You go the gym every morning because keeping fit gives your mind a healthy balance. You enjoy it because sculpting your body gives you a sense of control and satisfaction that you haven't been able to get elsewhere in life. Knowing that what you eat and how often you exercise will change the way you look intrigues you, so you have a healthy diet and always make sure to shop organically.

You have a specific routine, on workdays you're up before dawn to hit the gym and in work for 8am. You dress smart-casual because even though it's a pretty laid back atmosphere in the writing room where t-shirts, shorts and sneakers are regular attire, you think it's important to look professional so that your colleagues respect and listen to you.

You leave the office late and take the rewrites home with you. Your cat, Hannah, who you rescued from a local shelter greets you at the door and makes you smile. You love your cat a lot more than anyone would know. You pet her, feed her and let her snuggle up to you on the couch as you turn your laptop on and set to work. You fall asleep after midnight and start the same routine again the next morning.

On your days off (usually weekends) you go out with some of the crew from work or your best friend Kurt and have a few sociable drinks. You might even go back to a hot girl's place and leave before she wakes up. Kurt's worried about you, he says you're not living life to the fullest but you shrug him off and put on a brave smile. He's been worried about you your whole life; it's time for him to worry about himself because you're a grown man now. "I know you're trying to save face Santiago, but you'll always have me," Kurt insists on a drunken walk home from a club one night. He may think that, but he's settling down with a cool guy and maybe he'll even have kids and where does that leave you? You can't rely on him forever. You can't rely on anyone forever.

It's on a lonely night in with Hannah that you make the decision to get her a companion that can be with her all day. Just because you're a loner doesn't mean she needs to be too. She's purring on your lap when you call to make an appointment with the same shelter that you adopted her from and you're more than happy with your decision. Hannah deserves to have company all day long. She's a great cat who was treated horribly as a kitten. Half of her tail was burnt off and you'd like to do some serious damage to the disgusting assholes who did that to her. You love animals and would get a dog if you were home more. Dogs are pack animals whereas cats are independent, a little like yourself. Or maybe you're a pack animal who has been forced into independence, you're not really sure.

You have to work on set the next day. When you get there you go straight over to talk to the director, Tina, about the new script and she's having a run-through with the cast that you have to oversee, which can be a total pain sometimes, but generally they're fine. The lead actress, Quinn Fabray, likes to have tantrums when her character doesn't do the things she wants her to do but you're so used to it at this stage that you barely even notice. Finn Hudson, all round stud and leading man who has a penchant for snorting too much coke and turning up to work either too late or too early, is actually a breeze to work with compared to Quinn which is saying a lot. If fans of the show ever found out what their favorite character was really like, they'd be sorely disappointed. But you needn't worry about that, that's a job for the show's P.R team.

The run-through goes better than expected and you're out of there by 4.30pm meaning that you'll actually make it for your appointment with the shelter. You had been worried about getting caught up in work so it was a relief when you checked your watch. You climb into your fancy car, with the expensive extras, and make your way toward the shelter. You have a strange feeling of anticipation in your stomach and you're not sure why. Maybe you're just excited about how Hannah will react to having another cat around the place; you're not worried about her being jealous because she gets along so well with the neighbors cats. You pull into a parking space beside a bright pink moped and you smile because even though pink isn't your color, it's still an awesome looking moped.

You wonder who owns it.

You walk into the reception of the shelter and ignore the ladies who are openly ogling you, it makes you uncomfortable but you suspect they don't even notice they're doing it.

"Hi, I have an appointment for five thirty," you tell the receptionist who does a double take when she sees you. She blushes and checks her appointment book.

"Santiago Lopez?" she asks without making eye contact.

"That'd be me," you smile warmly. She's only about seventeen and this is probably her summer job and you think it's flattering how she's clearly flustered because of you.

"If you go straight down the hallway and take the first left, you'll be meeting with Dr. Pierce. She's one of our volunteers." She points down toward the beige hallway.

You take her hand a shake it. She almost jolts back into her seat and you laugh good-naturedly.

"Thank you…?" You wait for her to give you her name.

"Marley. Um, Marley Rose," she wipes her hand on her skirt, you had noticed they were a little clammy.

You're not flirting but a girl like her who's so shy should be noticed in a positive way. You guess she might be bullied in school, or has low self-esteem. You were the same in high school but no one ever noticed. Girls just wanted to fuck you because you were surly and closed off. They thought that by dropping their panties, you would drop your barriers but they were wrong. It's strange because women are still doing that to you. Some things never change.

"Thank you, Marley." You pat your hand on the desk twice and nod a goodbye.

"Bye, Mr. Lopez," she half shouts after you. You can almost hear her cringing but you just wave and head in the direction she told you to.

You take the first left but halt when you spot the finest ass you've ever seen bent over into one of the kennels that line the walls. You slowly walk toward it, finding yourself mesmerized by the view. You want to hug the person who designed those tight blue jeans that hug the perfect ass so wonderfully. You haven't actually been laid in over two months (you were worried that you had lost your libido, but you realize that you definitely haven't) so you're guessing that's why you're being such a pervert.

You startle when you hear a giggle and your eyes snap up and meet those of the person whose ass you've been shamelessly admiring.

"There's a mirror in the kennels so that the animals can't hide from us," she explains, you glance into the kennel and just about refrain from face palming. She had a clear view of your leering. What a great first impression you've just made.

You look her over again and your heart jumps in your chest, because she's the most beautiful woman you've ever seen. She has long, wavy blonde hair that goes past her shoulders and she's wearing a baggy t-shirt with those jeans and you've never been more attracted to someone in your life. You are literally dumbfounded. She reaches her hand out and it takes an awkward moment for you to do so too. When your skin touches hers, you inhale sharply and notice goose bumps appearing on your arm.

"It's ok, I'll forgive you for staring. If the positions were reversed, I would have done the same thing. I'm Brittany by the way," she holds your hand tightly, barely shaking it and you're too busy trying not to blush to form a coherent response.

"This is usually where you introduce yourself," she smirks at you and it's all kinds of sexy.

You pull your hand back to regain some control and clear your throat before putting on your charming smile.

"Santiago. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry for… you know," You make a motion with your hand towards her ass and you see a very light blush creep up onto her cheeks. You have no idea why you're being such a dork, usually women are putty in your hands but this Brittany chick is a clear exception.

"Don't worry. I _would_ feel special except a handsome man like you surely has ladies swooning all over him," she's outright flirting with you now and you feel butterflies in your stomach. Why? You're not sure because it's never happened before. No woman has ever made you tingle and excited.

"I'd be lucky to have a lady like you swoon all over me," you say, finding your charm somewhere within the mess of nerves you've become.

She giggles and ducks her head, twisting her foot on the ground. You smile widely because you can't believe you just made her do that.

"Anyway," you say hoping to move the conversation forward, "I'm here to adopt a cat." You tilt your head over at the kennel she was leaning into when you first saw her, where an overwhelmingly fat cat is hoovering its way through a bowl of meaty chunks.

"Oh right, yeah… well, this is Lord Tubbington. He's my cat but I bring him with me when I'm volunteering because this is where I got him and he likes to visit some of the staff," she moves to pick the cat up and fuck, she must have some super strength because she does it without so much as a grunt.

"He's cute," you say while petting his fur. You're convinced you hear him hiss but Brittany seems completely oblivious so you assume that you're being a little paranoid.

"Yes. He. Is," Brittany says in a baby voice that would usually make your eyes roll but instead you get those pesky butterflies again.

"Enough about Tubbs, we better get started with finding you a kitty," Brittany drops the fattest cat in the world to the ground and you're genuinely surprised that the room doesn't shake. Instead the cat skulks back into the kennel and goes straight for the food, finishing it off without another glance at either of you.

Brittany pulls you with her as she shows you the various different cats in their different states of abandonment. You make idle chitchat but feel, for the first time in your life, that Brittany actually interests you. You don't get interested in people. Ever. You eagerly anticipate what she's going to say and instead of focusing on what cat you're going to take home, you instead pay close attention to the way her lips move as she speaks or the adorable way she smiles at the animals, like they're going to smile back at her.

After about twenty minutes, you've found the perfect cat. It's always hard for you to come to the shelter because you wish you could take all the animals home but you know you've got to distance yourself from that feeling. It's actually become normal for you to distance yourself from feelings in general.

Brittany steps up to the kennel first and makes kissing noises in an attempt to encourage the cat inside to come up to the barriers but she's having no luck.

"She's always super shy. Her last owner was pretty mean to her so she doesn't trust a lot of people. It's so sad, no one ever wants her because she won't snuggle up to them like the others." She's pouting and it kills you and for some unfathomable reason you want her to stop.

You stand beside her and peer into the kennel, all you can see is a ball of black fur crouched under the perched cat bed. You don't make any noises or movements. Brittany doesn't speak or try to get you to move, she just waits patiently. You're not sure what you're expecting to happen but when the cat suddenly moves and stands up, its green eyes bore through you as it approaches cautiously. Brittany grabs your hand and squeezes it, you grip her back tightly, excited at what's happening.

The cat stalks toward the barrier, sniffs at you and rubs itself up against the steel bars. Brittany nudges you and you raise your free hand, cautiously running it through the soft fur. Brittany is practically bouncing on the balls of her feet and you know she's suppressing a squeal.

This one moment has filled you with more happiness than you've experience your whole life and it scares the crap out of you.

"She's never done this," Brittany whispers, a quiver in her voice and it's only now that you notice she's almost crying.

"She's beautiful," you say, and you don't just mean the cat. You've never connected with any other person on this planet in the why you've connected with this girl beside you. You've never felt at ease with anyone like you do right now and the moment is overwhelmingly terrifying but invigorating at the same time.

"Yeah," Brittany tentatively reaches up and places her hand just above yours as she pets the cat and you notice that your two hands are touching hers and you're close enough to kiss her cheek, but you don't because you're not a fucking creep. Despite having been caught staring at her ass not long ago.

"What's her name?" you ask after a moment of awed silence.

"Midnight," she answers with a smile, her eyes are still watery but she's not going to cry anymore, you know that.

"Midnight is coming home with me," you confirm, even though you had made the decision already.

You spend another little while with Midnight before Brittany drops your hand and brings you into an office to fill out the paperwork and process your donation to the shelter.

You tell her about Hannah and she comments that she'd love to meet her some time, so without giving yourself time to reconsider you blurt out an invitation to dinner.

She stops writing and looks straight at you. You're sitting in the chair opposite her with a desk between you, yet you feel totally exposed. You almost backtrack but a beautiful smile breaks out on her face and you sigh in relief.

"That sounds lovely, have you anywhere in mind?" she goes back to completing the adoption form in an attempt to cover her blush but you notice anyway.

You actually have nowhere in mind, but it doesn't matter because you've never felt this amazing in forever so you decide to go all out and invite her to Kurt's restaurant. You've never brought anyone there before because it's a sanctuary for you but for some reason you feel like Brittany could be a sanctuary too.

"There's a great place downtown, it's all organic and even has some of that weird vegan food. Unless you're a vegan, in which case it's totally not weird and is definitely cool," you're babbling and it's so unlike you but you can't help it.

"Give me a name, a time and a date and I'll be there," she gets you to sign the bottom of the adoption papers and comments on your cute handwriting. She folds the papers up and puts them in an envelope, licking the seal and closing it. You could almost get hard just watching her tongue move across the paper.

You think that you're already falling for someone you've just met.

And you couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you soooo much for the response on the last chapter. It's amazing. Brittiago feels everywhere. For those who have asked, this is not angsty and it's simply a glimpse into a life changing few weeks in Santiago's life. Thanks for reading. Follow me on Tumblr at fakeorganisms if you want to! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

You bring Midnight home that day and introduce her to Hannah. It startles you how quickly she settles in and two days later you get home and find them sleeping on each other, you take a picture and post it on your Facebook because you're a total sap sometimes.

Brittany had given you her number and you find yourself staring at it every now and then but unable to bring yourself to press the call button.

Eventually, on Thursday, you decide to bite the bullet and you finally go for it.

You're in your trailer on set, a place that sometimes becomes a second home during long periods of filming when you're consulting on a script. It's your job to make sure each episode runs smoothly into the next and it can be stressful at times. You and the other staff writers spent weeks writing backstories for every character and you do your best to stay true to them. Your show has a huge following at home and abroad and the fans are known to be particularly dedicated which adds to the pressure you're already under.

You hold in a deep breath as the phone rings and exhale in relief when you think Brittany's not going to answer but just as you're about to hang up, you're greeted with a melodic hello and your world feels brighter again already.

"Hi, it's me. Um, Santiago. From the shelter, remember? I adopted Midnight," it's becoming apparent that you're unable to be smooth around her.

Her giggles make your embarrassment worth it though.

"I know who you are Santiago, we only met like four days ago and it would be impossible to forget the guy who adopted the surliest cat here. How is she?" she sounds a little out of breath and you can't help but wonder what she would sound like in bed. You steer your thoughts elsewhere because even though she can't tell what you're thinking, you feel disrespectful anyway.

"She's settled in already. Hannah's teaching her how to be mischievous and find her way to the treat cabinet," you chuckle, because it's so typical of Hannah to corrupt her new companion so quickly. She's so devious and cunning. You love that about her.

"I'm happy to hear that she's fitting in with her new friend. How have you been? I was thinking that you might have lost my number or something," She says it in a teasing manner, so she knows you're into her and she also probably knows that you couldn't psyche yourself up enough to make the damned call.

"I'm good. I…Look, if I'm being honest I was being a total chicken and that's why it took me so long to call you," you're not sure where the sudden bout of honesty has come from but you decide to just go with it because you've never wanted someone in the way you want Brittany so you refuse to feed her some bullshit line about being busy.

"Aw that's cute. A big strong man like you being too scared to call me? I'm shocked!"

"Hey, you're kinda intimidating. You're beautiful, interesting, smart and really nice. There's got to be a catch there somewhere!" You're being uncharacteristically forward but it feels like the right thing to say because Brittany giggles airily and mumbles a shy thank you.

"I'd really like if you were free for dinner tomorrow," you continue, "I promise that the food will be amazing and the conversation even better," you cross the fingers on your free hand and your heart thumps in your chest. You've literally never brought a girl on a date before because you usually just meet them in a club, fuck them and leave them the next morning. Even at school and later during your college years, girls were more than willing to sleep with you without any fuss. It suited you back then but now you want something more. This is a huge step for you.

"You're very confident in your conversational skills," she's making you sweat and it's working.

"I didn't say anything about my skills, but the staff are great and they'll keep you entertained," you fire back. A little self deprecation can go a long way.

"In that case, how could I refuse?" You're elated because she's agreed to go out with you but it only lasts for a few seconds because panic sets in when you realize that you're going to be spending time getting to know her and that means she'll be getting to know you too.

"I can pick you up at seven if you give me your address? Or we can meet there if you want," you don't want her to think you're a stalker or something.

"I'll meet you there because I know where you live and it makes no sense for you to go so far out of your way to collect me," she says, and you briefly wonder how she knows where you live before remembering that you gave her your address for Midnight's adoption papers.

"I wouldn't mind," you tell her honestly; you'd carry her there on your back if you had to.

She insists on meeting you there and you chat for another forty-five minutes about your respective days and it turns out that Brittany was on a run when you rang her, which is why she sounded so out of breath.

You can't believe how long you've been on the phone for and when you hang up your lunch is over so you go straight back to work with a lightness in your heart that you've never experienced before.

When you get home, you ring Kurt and update him on the Brittany situation. He tells you that he'll give you the special booth and he'll look after the decorations and atmosphere. You can hear the relief in his voice, the relief that tells you he's glad you're showing an interest in someone and you're not dead inside. He tells you that he can't wait to meet Brittany and you beg him not to make a show of you but you know he will anyway.

You have a fitful sleep that night but before you know it you're standing in front of your mirror and buttoning up the fifth shirt you've tried on and asking Hannah how you look. She just stares at you, licks herself and jumps off the bed, so instead you take a picture of yourself, send it to Kurt and get a text back telling you that you look as good as you did three shirts ago so you reluctantly accept his advice and stop stressing.

You spray a small bit of cologne, put on your favorite leather jacket, check the water bowls for the cats and leave with fifteen minutes to walk to Kurt's restaurant, which is five minutes away.

When you arrive, Kurt has the special booth set up with candles and a vase of beautiful flowers in the middle. He greets you with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

"You look great," he knows you're nervous so he's trying to calm your doubts, which he does. A little.

"Thanks, man," you give him your jacket and he brings it to the cloakroom. When he comes back out he smiles warmly at you.

"I am really looking forward to meeting this Brittany girl. I finally get to be the judgmental best friend," he says referring to the times you've been more than just a little critical of his love interests. You're protective of him because he's the closest thing to family you've got, given that your actual family are basically strangers, and you refuse to let some douchebag use him. You've even gotten into a punching match with a guy you caught cheating on him and you'd do it again if you have to.

"Oh crap, here she is," your palms are sweating and you think you're having palpitations. Brittany walks through the door with wind swept hair and you're not sure how because it's not even windy outside. She looks stunning, her summer dress should look girl next door attractive but instead she looks like a fucking sex goddess and you know she's not even trying.

"Oh crap is right, even I'm feeling a little something in my nether regions," Kurt says before walking back behind the counter and looking what he thinks to be casual but he's still gawking at her.

You stand up and go to greet her with a handshake but she pulls you in for a hug and she smells so sweet and good you almost hum.

You take her jacket and Kurt appears beside you like a genie to grab it from you.

"Hello Brittany, I'm Kurt. You've probably heard a lot about me. Can I just say that you're every bit as beautiful as Santiago has told me?" He makes such a fuss of sitting her down and bringing over a bottle of house wine that you're worried Brittany will feel overwhelmed.

When he finally leaves you alone, you tell Brittany that she's gorgeous and she replies with a timid, "You look really handsome."

Conversation flows easily, you both order food and sip on your wine and laugh while telling ridiculous stories. Kurt gives you the thumbs up every time you glance in his direction and you know that Brittany saw him at least once but she doesn't say anything.

"So, I still haven't asked what it is you do, the girl at reception told me your name was Dr. Pierce?" You ask, dying to know more about her. You already know she's from Ohio, loves animals and dancing, watches Disney movies and was in her high school's Glee Club. It's crazy because somehow the topic of careers hasn't come up yet which proves to you how interesting she is. You could make a list of girls you've slept with by their profession but you wouldn't know anything else about them. Not even their names. Brittany's name has been dominating your thoughts since you met her.

"I'm a vet actually. I run my own practice not too far from the shelter," she tells you and you think you just fall for her a little more.

"That's amazing. Lord Tubbington is a lucky guy," you note. You're completely fascinated with her and could listen to her talking all day. She has such a unique way of looking at things and it makes you wish you were more like that.

"I hope so, he was even bigger when I got him. He likes his food, but he's getting a healthier balance now although he's not too happy with it. What do you do, Mr. Santiago Lopez?" she asks, and you hate the question even though you expected it because girls practically beg to be fucked when you tell them where you work but you're hopeful that Brittany won't be same.

"I'm a script coordinator for _Beverly's Pills_. Nothing as important as being a vet," your job seems so ridiculous compared to hers.

"That's great, San. People need to be entertained and you make that happen! Imagine a life with no cool TV shows? It would be totally boring. Are you a writer, then?" Her reaction is surprising; at this stage girls ask if you know Finn Hudson and Quinn Fabray and talk non-stop about how amazing they are.

"Yeah, I write scripts too but I'm mostly just an over-seer now, I make sure that things run smoothly. I prefer writing though," you admit, because ever since climbing the career ladder you've not been much of a writer and you wish that you hadn't gotten promoted because you preferred when you were just a staff writer.

"If you prefer writing, that's what you should do," she says it like it's simple and you think, for the first time, that maybe it is.

You both get dessert and the way Brittany eats her whipped cream quite literally gives you a semi hard-on and there's a glint in her eyes that tells you she knows exactly what she's doing.

You're also a little tipsy from the wine and Brittany's flushed face reveals that she's feeling the alcohol too.

Time passes too quickly and before you know it, it's closing time

Kurt brings the bill over and Brittany reaches for it but you pat her hand away and give her a look of disbelief.

"I asked you out," you say by way of explanation, she seems reluctant but she lets you pay anyway.

You both say your goodbyes to Kurt and she comments about how lovely he is and that his skin is like a baby's. It makes you laugh and you take a mental note to tell him that tomorrow because he'll be delighted.

You offer to walk Brittany home, which she accepts and you hope it's because she wants to spend more time with you. Your hand dangles close to hers and, for reasons you can't comprehend, you tentatively take her hand in yours. Her eyes snap to yours and you half expect her to pull away but she tightens her grip with a pleased smile. You walk hand in hand for the entire twenty-minute walk to her apartment.

You get to the front door of the building and while you want nothing more than to go upstairs and have your way with her, you refrain from any cheesy chat up lines or asking for a coffee. Brittany lets go of your hand to find her keys and your palm feels cold immediately, despite the heat of the night. You lean against the wall and watch her furrow her brow in concentration as she digs through her bag.

"There!" she smiles triumphantly and dangles the keys from her fingers. You congratulate her jokingly and prepare for a casual goodbye but you change your mind when you see her eyes trail to your lips and you take a step closer.

"Thanks for tonight," you whisper. Brittany can't stop looking at your lips and you're doing the same to her.

"I should be thanking you," she says and you feel her breath on your face and you automatically lean forward. You put your hands on her hips and she wraps hers around your neck and slowly, ever so slowly, you cautiously close the gap between you. Brittany's eyes close and her mouth opens slightly, so you fit your bottom lip between it.

You go to pull back but Brittany's arms tighten and she kisses you again. The butterflies in your stomach are going crazy and you know she can feel your heart beating against your chest. She opens her mouth and you push through with your tongue, you hear a groan and you think it might have been from both of you. She massages your tongue with hers causing you to get lightheaded. She tastes amazing, like wine and chocolate and something else you can't describe.

She breaks the kiss and creates a distance between you. She's panting and her lips are bruised, you have never wanted someone so much in your life and you know you're not just horny because you haven't gotten any in a while it's because Brittany makes you feel alive and invigorated and aroused all at once.

You pull your lips into your mouth and suck them, tasting her again.

"Can we do this again?" You ask because you know you're not getting invited inside and that's perfectly fine because you respect her. You wouldn't respect her any less if you went upstairs because it takes two to tango but you don't mind waiting.

"Yes," she nods while staring at you like she wants to fuck you up against the door, but she doesn't and instead she twists the key in the lock and opens the door.

"Maybe you'd like to come to mine for dinner? I can cook, I promise. And you can bring Lord Tubbington so he can have a play date with Hannah and Midnight."

She agrees and you decide that you'll wait until the same time next week because you've both got busy work schedules. You peck her cheek and walk backwards until she closes the door behind her.

You fist pump and practically skip home, getting weird looks from strangers but you don't care because you're on top of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the continual patience. I know I promised to have this up sooner but I never got the chance to sit down and properly edit it until today (in class...whoops). I hope you like it. All feedback is welcome and I'm still lurking around on Tumblr with the username fakeorganisms. **

* * *

Over the following week, you're dragged down by work again. Quinn is causing a ruckus about her character's downward drug spiral and despite you frequently pointing out that the entire premise of the show is based on Beverly's addiction, she insists that Beverly should be over it by now.

Finn's been photographed doing what appears to be cocaine from a credit card in an exclusive club so the show's P.R team are having a nightmare. You try to bury your head in the sand and get on with your own work but somehow the madness seeps into your life. It's when Quinn storms up to you intent on driving you insane that you finally snap and tell her fuck off. You lock yourself in your trailer and call Brittany. You had been texting as much as possible since the date but hadn't spoken properly. It's been five days and you're craving her voice and positivity.

She answers after the second ring.

"Hi San," she sounds in a great mood and already you're feeling better.

"Hey, Brittany. Just wanted to call and see how you're doing," And just like that the conversation takes off and Brittany talks excitedly about work and Lord Tubbington's weight loss while you absorb yourself in the information. She asks how you're doing and you tell her everything, even about Finn's drug mishap and you know revealing that sort of classified information could get you fired but you trust her anyway. She cheers you up and doesn't make any judgments (which is exactly what you need) and she tells you she can't wait for Friday. You hang up after another hour of idle chitchat when Brittany gasps and tells you she can't believe what time it is.

The next two days are a lot easier than the previous five and it's all because of her.

On Friday evening you're finally cooking in what can only be the most useless kitchen in the world. You like eating well but it generally involves grilled chicken and salad. You moved into this place three years ago and have never cooked a decent hot meal, which is a shame because you actually love cooking. The place smells great, even if you do say so yourself. You're making enchiladas, with a side dish of rice and a salad. Everything has been prepared from scratch using your grandmother's recipe. She died when you were seven but she left the recipes with your mom, who never needed them. You took them with you as a memento when the social worker came to take you from the incapable hands of your 'druggie' mother. Your mom screamed and cried for them to leave you with her but to no avail. The memory makes you shudder so you, once again, push it to the back of your mind.

Brittany's getting dropped to your place by a friend of hers, you think she called Rachel, and just before seven pm the buzzer sounds. You press the button and her voice crackles through.

"Hey it's Brittany. Is this Santiago?" you can see her scrunching her nose up on the grainy black and white feed that allows you to identify callers.

"It's me. Push the door Britt, I'll come down and show you the way," you make sure she's inside before leaving your apartment and getting the elevator down to the entrance. Your apartment block is one of the best in the area, so you have a kind doorman who allows her through the second set of doors. There's some high profile Hollywood stars who live there so security's pretty tight.

He gives you a look that says "you lucky bastard" when Brittany places the cat carrier on the ground carefully and greets you with a long hug. She's wearing a short skirt and a tank top with high heels and anyone with eyes would be attracted to her.

You take Lord Tubbington's carrier from her and embarrass yourself by almost dropping it, you weren't expecting it to be _that_ heavy but it is and Lord Tubbington definitely hisses as he slides forward unwillingly. You apologize profusely but she shrugs it off and says that Tubbs is just being a grumpy old man.

You lead her to the elevator and you both step inside. The short journey is filled with sizzling sexual tension and you wonder if you weren't carrying Lord Tubbington, if maybe you'd have made out a little because Brittany's giving you a look that makes you think she wants you just as much as you want her.

When the elevator pings at your floor, you breathe a sigh of relief because the temptation to drop poor Lord Tubbington to the ground and ravish Brittany up against the mirrors was becoming overwhelming.

"Wow, it's so fancy," she says when she walks into your apartment. She practically twirls around while taking it all in. It's open plan with three rooms off to the left: a bathroom, your large bedroom and a spare room that you have some gym equipment in. Your appliances and furniture are top of the range because you earn a shit load of money and while you save a lot, send some to your siblings/mom and donate to local charities and the animal shelter, you still find yourself wasting the rest on expensive luxuries.

"Thanks," you open Lord Tubbington's carrier but he makes no effort to move. Just as Brittany is about to bend down and encourage him to leave it, Hannah and Midnight stalk in from your bedroom. Brittany squeals and pets them happily, they both purr and wrap themselves around her legs.

"Wow, Midnight's like a whole new cat," she says with complete joy evident in her voice. She looks at you like you carried out some sort of miracle and you think that maybe you did because you've somehow gotten the most perfect girl ever to like you.

Eventually, Lord Tubbington waddles out of the carrier and gets to know your two cats. They get along better than you'd expected which is great.

Brittany sits down at the table you set earlier and you serve dinner. She moans when she tries the Enchiladas and tells you they're the nicest she has ever tasted. She asks where your family are from and when you tell her Puerto Rico she wonders if you speak Spanish. Up until you were ten, you were raised completely in Spanish and only learnt English at school and you're grateful that state services made enough of an effort to home you with a Spanish speaking foster family when possible. Your last foster family were your favorite and treated you better than you expected. You still keep in touch with them and your foster mom Gloria visits you when she's in town.

You tell Brittany everything, making her one of three people in your life who know about your troubled past. None of your work 'friends' know but Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine do and it's been that way for a long time. She listens intently and places her hand over yours, which had been resting on the table.

You speak a little Spanish to her, telling her she's breathtaking and wonderful, and even though she doesn't know what the words mean, she tells you it's like an aphrodisiac which causes you to almost choke on your food.

Brittany talks to you about her childhood and her learning difficulties in school and how she worked super hard and it paid off because she got into college and got to do what she loved. She was a cheerleader and you struggle not to picture her in a cheerleading uniform. You bet she looked hot. She's not like the cheerleaders in your school because she's sweet and sincere. You would have been crazy about her if she went to your school. Her parents sound great and her little sister is in her final year of High School. She casually says that her family would think you're awesome and her sister would definitely have a crush on you. That makes your day because it means she wants you to meet them eventually. You'd really like that.

After dinner, you take your wine glasses and move over to the living area where your big flat screen TV faces a leather suite that you paid a couple of thousand dollars for. You take a seat and Brittany sits close beside you, so close that you can smell her. She smells like vanilla and honey.

Her phone chimes from her bag that's on the coffee table so she reaches over to get it and her tank top rides up, exposing a sliver of skin between it and her skirt. It's very difficult for you not to run your fingers over it but you manage to keep in control. She sits back, even closer than before, and her wine glass is left on the table. You put yours beside it, turn to face her properly and watch as she reads the text message.

"It's just Rachel making sure you're not a serial killer. I didn't realize how late it was," she says, showing you the time on her phone. It's almost eleven but it feels like Brittany just got here.

She drops her phone back into her bag and settles in beside you. Because your arm is resting behind her on the couch, you're basically snuggling up together.

"Did you tell Rachel I'm not a serial killer?" You ask for something to do because Brittany is so in your personal space that she's overriding your senses.

"Uh huh," she says distractedly, her eyes flicking from your eyes to your mouth.

The moment builds as you stare at each other. You know that there's no point in trying to make any more conversation because the whole night has been leading up to this point and Brittany seems to be giving you the green light because she's licking her lips as her bright blue eyes focus on yours completely.

You throw caution to the wind as you place your hand on the back of her neck, caressing her softly and lean in to close the miniscule gap that now separates you.

Your kiss starts off tentative but gets heated quickly and Brittany's hand clutches your thigh. You're breathing heavily through your nose as Brittany licks her way around your mouth and it's delicious and amazing. The kiss is sloppy and desperate. You pull her into your lap so that she's straddling you. There's a desire so intense within you that you can't even conjure up a coherent thought outside of her. Everything is just Brittany, Brittany, Brittany. You feel yourself harden as she grinds down on you and you break the kiss accidentally, too caught up in the feeling of the friction. She stares down at you as your eyes struggle to stay open and she increases the pressure of her movements. She's watching your reactions and repeating the motions she knows you like. She's essentially only dry humping you but it's more erotic than anything else you've ever done.

You're not going to let yourself get too carried away because you're sure Brittany wants more and if you come from this, it'll ruin the mood so you bring her mouth back to yours for another kiss and stand up, wrapping her legs around your waist.

"Is this ok?" you ask breathlessly as you carry her into your bedroom.

"Definitely," she holds onto your neck with one hand while unbuttoning your shirt with the other and pulls it off you when you sit her down on the bed.

Her hands explore your naked torso, your back, your chest, and she makes circles over your abs. You move your mouth to her neck and you suck the skin there as you try to lie her back onto the bed but she resists. When you stop to ask her if everything is ok, she simply takes her top off, swiftly removes her bra and leans back, resting her weight on her elbows.

Her breasts are small and perfect with pink nipples and you're almost salivating as you watch them bounce lightly. She laughs and you realize you're staring shamelessly.

You stop wasting time and lunge forward, kissing her hard and lying completely on top of her. This kiss is a lot more intense than any that came before it and feeling her nipples against your chest causes an animalistic grunt to tumble from your lips. You kiss down over her neck, her collarbone and over her to perky tits. When you lick her nipples, they harden and so do you. Brittany is gripping the back of your head, her blunt nails would be painful against your skull if you weren't so fucking horny.

You get the extreme urge to be naked so you stand up to remove your trousers but Brittany beats you to it as she expertly opens your belt, goes straight for the button and zips over your bulge, taking time to push the heel of her hand against it and you almost fall forward.

You get a little self conscious when you realize that she's going to pull your boxers down but once she does, her eyes widen and she looks surprised.

"You're huge," she looks up at you and you just shrug, not really sure what you're meant to say, "I hope it fits," she smiles mischievously and you both chuckle when your cock twitches because she's just spoken the words that confirm you'll be inside of her at some stage tonight and you can definitely feel yourself get even harder. So hard, in fact, that it's kind of painful.

"I'll be gentle," you say before gasping when she wraps her long, slender fingers around you and strokes the foreskin up over the head and back down.

"Hmm, maybe not too gentle," she quickens the pace of her hand and you're about to start taking _her_ clothes off but she knocks you for six when she licks over the slit at the top of your cock and takes you into her mouth.

"_Holy fuck,_" you almost collapse because your knees have gone weak but you put your hand on her shoulder to keep yourself grounded. She sucks on the head of your cock and hums like she's just taken a spoonful of chocolate dessert. Her eyes are peering up at you and you actually start to fear that you're going to come too soon so hastily move your ass backward causing your cock to spring from her lips.

You can tell by the smug smile on her face that she knows why you've had to do that but you just bend down to kiss her again. Tasting yourself on her lips is the hottest thing ever, so you deepen the kiss and lick the roof of her mouth. You reach down for her skirt, trying to find the zipper but Brittany just lifts her butt up, signaling for you to pull it down which you do so she's left wearing only black lace panties.

"They're so sexy," you comment, unable to hold it back.

"They'd be sexier on the floor," she smirks as she maneuvers herself so that her head is at the pillows on your bed, "come take them off." She moves her index finger in a come hither motion and you basically face plant onto the bed in your haste to do so.

You hover over her, your cock grazing her stomach and bring your mouths back together, while pulling her panties down. She kicks them off and widens her legs, her hands on your ass guide you to lie down on top of her but rather than let your centers touch like you know she wants, you stroke your finger through her and marvel at how wet she is. She whimpers and sucks your bottom lip into her mouth. She's squirming, trying to get you to increase the pressure of your finger, so you do. You massage over her clit and she curses but it's not enough for you because you want to taste her.

It's strange for you to want that, because you've always made a point of not going down on the women you sleep with. You're not sure why but usually you just want to fuck and get out of there, not really caring about whether or not she comes.

This is different though, because your own orgasm isn't as important as Brittany's. You want her to come in your mouth and then you want to make her come on your dick. With that in mind, you trail your kisses down her body, lick around her bellybutton and lower again.

"Can I?" you ask her because you don't want her to feel pressured into anything.

"_Yes,_" she almost pleads. You put her legs over your shoulders, lie down onto the bed with your feet dangling off the end, grunt at the friction on your cock and kiss the inside of her thigh. She's losing patience because her hand goes to the back of your head again and she nudges you subtly and that's the signal you need before diving right in.

She tastes so good. The best taste you've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. She's sweet and tangy and amazing. You lick the full length of her and stop at her clit where you focus your attention.

"Oh my _god_," Brittany's voice cracks and you watch as her stomach moves frantically, letting you know that her breaths are following suit.

You're essentially making out with her pussy, and your nose to your chin is covered in her juices. It's messy in the best possible way. The ministrations you're making on her clit speed up and Brittany's grip on your head tightens. She's moving her hips in time with your tongue, so she's fucking your face.

Her clit is throbbing, letting you know that she's close. You pull back for a second to suck on the index and middle finger of your left hand before you enter her with them both. All it takes are two thrusts and her legs clamp around your head, muffling the scream of pleasure that she makes.

When she comes down from her high, her legs loosen and you move back up her body, kissing her softly.

"Where have you been all my life?" She asks after a few minutes of silence. She says it playfully, but she's looking at you in a way that makes you think it means more than she's letting on. You've been thinking the same about her so you tell her.

"I could say the same about you," you smile down at her as she blushes.

She drags you down for a hot, wet kiss that spirals quickly. You want to reach for a condom and get down to it because your cock is uncomfortably hard but you're waiting for Brittany to lead you. You know she might still be sensitive so you don't want to irritate her.

Finally, Brittany breaks the kiss, pushes her hand between you both and starts jerking you off. She runs the tip through her folds, watching your face as she does so.

You blindly move your hand over to the drawer beside your bed without moving away from Brittany and open it, taking a condom from the many you have there (a guy from work bought you a jumbo pack for your birthday, but you think that he just forgot about it and took them from his trailer).

You take the foil packet and drop it back onto the bed.

"Gimme," Brittany says, so you pick it back up and hold it between you both. Brittany's right hand is working its magic over your shaft as she opens the packet with her mouth and her free hand. She spits the wrapper onto the bed and you shove it off, watching as she pushes your stomach up to give her enough room to roll the condom on over your cock, squeezing you at the base twice before bringing her arms to your neck.

You look dumbfounded for a second because it suddenly hits you that you're about to have sex with her and a little bit of performance anxiety settles in. But you don't have time for those thoughts because Brittany kisses you again.

You kiss for a few moments before you line yourself up with her entrance and slowly push past the elastic resistance there until you're inside. Brittany stops kissing you and breathes heavily against your lips.

The tightness surrounding you overpowering, it's like nothing you've felt before. You think that's more to do with Brittany than anything else, though.

"Are you ok?" You ask her, because her face looks strained and from the tightness of her, you suspect she hasn't had sex in a while, probably longer than you've gone without it.

"You're _so_ big, I'm just adjusting," she tries to reassure you.

In a way, it feels like your first time because it's special and you care about her, so you still and wait for her to be ready. It doesn't take long for her to tap your butt in a signal to move, so you slowly pull out and push back in. This time Brittany's face is contorted in pleasure.

You build a pace for you both, moving in and out faster and faster as her groans become louder and more frantic. Sweat is dripping from your face onto hers so you wipe it off with your thumb, she smiles gratefully and you kiss her but only briefly because it's difficult to kiss her properly when you're both lost in pleasure.

You lift her up a little, holding her chest tight against yours, and start fucking her with more vigor and intent. She's scratching your back and bouncing onto your dick. Warmth spreads throughout your whole body, your toes tingle, your ears ring and you barely squeak out that you're going to come. Brittany begs you to hold on and says she's almost there but you know you're too far-gone. In a last ditch attempt to help her along you drop her back onto the bed to give you a free hand to stimulate her clit.

Your balls tighten and you feel the liquid heat shoot up through your cock and it spills into the condom and you're only half aware that Brittany's tightening around you and flying through her orgasm too.

You collapse on top of her, trying to catch your breath. You kiss her, aiming for her cheek but kiss her eye instead and she giggles.

"Sorry," you mumble, still unable to think properly.

"I think I'll forgive you after that," she kisses your lips.

You're still on cloud nine, and your body is buzzing from the orgasm. You pull out of her and you both wince at the cold air that hits you. You remove the condom and drop it onto the floor beside the bed, checking that the door is closed so that the cats won't get too curious and go near it.

This is usually the time when you make an excuse and leave but there are two things that are unusual in this situation; the first being that you're in your own apartment which has never happened before and the second is that you _want_ to be here and you hope that Brittany stays the night.

"Let's get under the covers," Brittany suggests and it makes you giddy because she's just confirmed that she'll be staying the night.

You agree and you both get off the bed so you can pull back the comforter, you crawl underneath it and Brittany immediately curls herself around you.

You hold her close, and even though you're in an intimate position it's more comforting than sexy because you're totally satisfied that way. Brittany's head is resting in the crook of your neck, her breathing only now evening out after the strenuous activities of before.

"Isn't it crazy that this feels so normal?" Brittany asks and it startles you because you had been drifting off to sleep.

"Hmm?" You want to make sure you heard her correctly, so she explains further.

"In a good way, I mean. Like, since we first met it's like everything is so easy and right. I dunno, I'm just being stupid," she trails off.

"No you're not being stupid, I get what you mean. I feel like I've known you forever," and that's when it hits you.

Meeting Brittany at the shelter was like meeting your soulmate. Like you were completed. Your whole being craved her and not just in a sexual way, in every other way imaginable.

Brittany saying the same makes you believe that you were meant to be.

"Exactly," she says just before falling into a deep sleep and you allow yourself some silent moments to enjoy the feeling of her limbs resting heavily on your own. Her smooth leg wrapped around your waist, her soft lips pressed lightly against your collarbone and one hand holding your waist while the other is palm down on your chest.

It's with a sense of completion and contentment that you follow her into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the patience. I hope this is worth it. This is the second last chapter. I have another exciting story that I'm working on with the encouragement of one my favourite authors soooo hopefully that will be seeing the light of day sometime soon. Follow me on Tumblr at fakeorganisms if you have any questions! All feedback welcome and appreciated. Please enjoy.**

* * *

You wake up twice during the night; the first time Brittany is draped over you and you almost choke on her hair. Her breaths are deep and she's lightly snoring. You're both still very much naked and it's arousing but you don't let your mind wander too deep into the gutter, instead you close your eyes and stroke her back before drifting off again.

The second is when the sun is rising and it creates an orange tinged warm glow around your bedroom. Brittany is lying on her side but her leg is still resting over your own. You pull her into you and kiss her head. She sighs and murmurs something that you can't understand. You're so at ease with her that it's kind of scary.

You've made a point of not trusting many people in your life but Brittany immediately crashed past your walls and it's when you find yourself smiling at her like a total sap that you realize there's a strong possibility that you're already in love with her. Of course it makes you want to dash out of your apartment and get as far away as possible but when Brittany clutches your hand in her sleep, you decide that you could never do that to her. Maybe Brittany is the missing link in your life; the link that kept you from being truly happy. That's the thought that comforts you as sleep overtakes you again.

When your eyes pop open for the final time, Brittany's side of the bed is empty. You panic right away because you think that maybe she regretted what happened and left you. You're out of bed and pushing your bedroom door open before you're even aware that you made the decision to do so. You stop dead in your tracks at the image of Brittany wearing your UCLA Bruins jersey and shaking her ass to the song on the radio while she cooks what you know is bacon from the mouth wateringly delicious smell that fills the room. You can't believe that you immediately assumed the worst, especially when Brittany looks perfectly at home in your kitchen. She must sense your presence because she turns around and smiles widely at you before her eyes trail down your body and her smile turns into a smirk.

"We should probably eat before going again," she says as you quickly cover your junk, feeling like a total idiot, "It's ok, I saw it all last night." She giggles at your ridiculousness. You forgot that you were naked in your haste to see if she had actually left you.

"Sorry… I'll just go put some pants on," you walk backwards into your bedroom and smack your head in exasperation. Why does she make you act so uncool? You throw on a pair of boxers, sweatpants and the first t-shirt you can get your hands on before making your way back out to her.

"That was a nice greeting this morning," she says as you lean against the counter and try to casually check her ass out. It's peeking out from under the jersey she has on so you can't help yourself.

"I was just wondering where you were," you reluctantly reveal to her, meeting her bright blue eyes and the way the blue of the jersey matches them makes her infinitely more attractive in that moment.

"I thought I'd make you some breakfast, as a thank you for dinner. I'm using your food though, so I'll have to thank you properly another time," she's frying some eggs too and your stomach grumbles at the smell.

"You don't need to thank me, it was my pleasure," you tell her honestly because the entire night was mind-blowing.

She kisses you lightly on the cheek and continues cooking your breakfast and the whole time you stand there wondering why a simple peck makes your tummy flip flop with butterflies.

* * *

The breakfast is ready in a matter of minutes. You sit across from each other at the table, mirroring your positions from last night, and eat in a comfortable silence. Every now and then you smile shyly at one another and Brittany giggles when you wink at her. It's so domestic and natural and perfect.

You come to the conclusion that Brittany is a great cook because every mouthful of bacon and eggs you eat is delicious. Or maybe you were just so hungry from the previous night's activities. You actually had the bacon in your fridge as a treat for the cats because you don't usually allow yourself such high fat foods but you scoff it down in no time.

You start talking about past relationships and it makes you uncomfortable because you don't really have any to speak about but Brittany manages to overlook that fact and doesn't judge you for it. You don't want her to think that you're a player or anything because you're definitely not. You were just closed off and lonely. You think Brittany knows that.

Brittany mentions that she was in a four-year relationship, two and a half of which were spent long distance. You have no idea why anyone would want to spend time long distance from Brittany. She's awesome. So you need to know where this guy is, it better be somewhere special for him to risk his relationship for it. You can't think of anywhere special enough, though.

"Where does he live?" You ask while forking more bacon onto your plate. You're going to need a killer work out to make up for all this food that you're stuffing into your face.

"_She _lives in New York," she answers slowly. Like you're going to freak out or something. You're a little taken aback because you weren't expecting that answer but it's not like it matters.

"That's pretty far. Where did you meet her?" You don't really want to know about her past relationship but you're trying to find out whether or not she's totally over her ex girlfriend because it would suck if she wasn't.

Brittany tells you that they met while she was studying but that Kelly, her ex, moved away when she was offered a job in Manhattan. She also lets you know that the last two years of their relationship were stale and forced but neither of them wanted to break the other's heart. It ended amicably when Kelly visited two months ago and they finally told each other how they felt.

"So, this is my first time with anyone else. I was going to enjoy a little freedom without the gnawing worry of a failing relationship, but then I met you. And…." She pauses and grins bashfully, "Well I didn't think I'd like you this much," she's busying herself with her fork but she's only pushing the food around her plate. She's refusing to look at you.

"I didn't expect to like you this much either," you place your hand over hers and still her movements with the fork. She finally makes eye contact with you as you entangle your fingers.

You move onto some light-hearted small talk and Brittany tells you that she has to leave in two hours for a meeting.

You spend an hour and a half of that meticulously exploring her body with your own.

You come twice and when Brittany's leaving, you can barely bring yourself to move from the bed.

One thing you've learned about Brittany is that she really likes sex. She tells you that she's making up for lost time and you're only too happy to help. You think that a long distance relationship probably didn't consist of much sex.

Before you know it, it's time for her to leave and you're immediately filled with a feeling of disappointment but she promises to see you soon, laughing at your unintentional pout.

She showers before leaving, telling you that she doesn't want to smell like sex when Rachel collects her and she changes back into the clothes she wore to yours last night. You lay on the bed in a post sex bliss contemplating how stress free and happy you feel in her company. It's incredible. You hadn't even noticed that the knot of constant worry had untangled itself in your stomach, it's like she's made of magic or something. Fuck, you've really got it bad.

When she's dressed and ready to leave, you walk her down to the lobby and the same doorman is looking even more jealous than the night before so you can't help but smile when Brittany kisses you, open mouthed and wet, before thanking you for a wonderful night.

She struts away, Lord Tubbington in hand, and you're busy staring longingly at her when the doorman breaks you from your trance.

"She seems nice," he tips his head in your direction, "you on the other hand are looking a little worse for wear." He laughs.

You look in the large mirror that overlooks the fancy lobby and see that your hair is sticking out in every which direction and you have lipstick all over your lips.

"Whoops," you shrug as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand, "Have a good day Mr. Schuester."

You pat his shoulder and go back up to your apartment.

You can't stop smiling all day long.

* * *

It's two days later when Brittany texts you and says she wants you to meet Rachel, her best friend and roommate.

You, of course, tell her that you look forward to it but you're internally freaking out because you're actually meeting someone who is important to her and that's a pretty big deal. You've only been on two (admittedly really fantastic) dates but it doesn't feel too soon or anything, so you take that as a really good sign. You guess that staying up talking on the phone until the early hours of the morning has something to do with that. You know so much about her and you've been compiling a mental list of things that make her fascinating but it's getting so long that you're worried you might forget some of them. Oh man, you're already so whipped.

You're sitting in your special chair on set that has your name and job title on it when you ring Kurt to tell him about the Rachel situation.

"That's great news. Would you like me to come, too? Better yet, bring them here and we can have lunch together. Tomorrow suits me." Kurt saves the day, as always.

You make the arrangements with Brittany and you spend the next twenty-four hours mentally preparing yourself to make a good impression.

You hope this Rachel girl is as easy going as Brittany is.

* * *

Within ten minutes of having lunch with Brittany, Kurt and Rachel you can already tell that Rachel is definitely not as easy going as Brittany.

She introduced herself as "Rachel Berry, future Broadway star and current President of the Barbra Streisand Appreciation Committee in L.A," and shook your hand vigorously. She then said that she wanted to ensure that your intentions were honorable when it came to Brittany. You sort of admire her for that but at the same time she's too weird and forward for your liking.

You're siting across from Brittany in one of the booths at the diner while Kurt and Rachel talk at a pace and octave that can only be understood by certain species' of bird as Brittany sends you flirty smiles that make you blush. You're like a fucking thirteen-year-old boy around her and it's more than just a little pathetic.

"So Santiago, Brittany tells me that you work for _Beverly's Pills_? I do love that show. Especially Quinn Fabray, she is such a wonderfully vibrant and intense actor. Is she like that in person?" Rachel suddenly steers the conversation toward you so you cough to clear your throat and lie through your teeth.

"Yeah, she's a very passionate person. She does great work on the show."

Brittany looks surprised because she knows what a pain in the backside Quinn is but she doesn't say anything, obviously aware that that particular nugget of information is for her alone.

"She's very attractive too, I must say. Not that I would reduce a woman of such talents to simple eye-candy. Did you know that I studied in NYADA? I am quite the professional," she hands you her business card and Brittany elbows her in disbelief but Rachel seems completely undisturbed as she continues the conversation, "Brittany has told me such wonderful things about you. I was very eager to meet the man who charmed her so quickly. Mostly so that I could determine whether or not you were just another sleazy Latino but I am pleasantly surprised."

This time Brittany looks so offended on your behalf that it actually makes you a little happy and being racially insulted is not something that would generally make you happy, "Rachel, don't speak to him like that! You can't just tell someone that they're not a sleazy Latino. Apologize!"

"I am simply being a good friend and I must say that as your friend I have a duty to look out for you. Like you did for me back when I was seeing Brody and he turned out to be a prostitute which was sad and also a little icky," Rachel persists and all Brittany can do is send you an apologetic smile but you shrug it off and offer a reassuring one back before opening your mouth to verbally assault Rachel. Some habits die-hard.

"Well you'd think that after all the suffering your people went thro-"

Kurt places his hand gently on your shoulder and effectively stops your impending tirade. You'd be totally fucked without him.

"Santiago is a kind and wonderful person and I will vouch for him. From one Barbra fan to another, you can trust me."

"You know what Kurt? I feel like we are kindred spirits bonded through Barbra. I can't fathom you being an acquaintance of Santiago's unless he was an upstanding member of society. Brittany, I give you both my blessing," Rachel gives Brittany an awkward side hug and the whole time Brittany looks completely bewildered.

"Thanks?" Brittany says it like it's a question and Rachel wipes a fake tear from her cheek and clutches her chest.

"I'm so happy that you've moved on from Kelly. I know she's my friend and all but you deserve _so_ much better."

Brittany scrunches her face up in confusion, stares at her for a moment before nodding unsurely, "Right."

After Rachel decides that you are indeed a wonderful person she goes back to talking intently with Kurt about the importance of performing arts in schools (apparently she may be professionally trained as an actor but she's working in a local High School as the drama teacher).

"Thanks for meeting with her, she's a handful but she's my best friend and I wanted you to know each other," Brittany whispers to you, like she's telling you a secret.

"It's no problem. I wanted to meet her too."

"Have you time for another coffee?"

You don't. You should've left ten minutes ago.

"Yeah, of course."

Lunch couldn't have gone any better. Rachel and Kurt exchanged numbers, Brittany asked you out on another date and you managed to keep your cool for the entire time.

You kiss Brittany before she leaves the diner, you want to deepen it so badly but you know you won't be able to stop so you pull away.

"Mmm, you taste so nice," she smacks her lips together and runs her hand down over your chest until it lands on your lower abdomen, "I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too. 8pm, Friday at your place?"

"Yup, and dress comfortably."

After a quick hug Brittany and Rachel leave (not before Rachel gave a long winded speech about how she and Kurt were going to be long lasting and firm friends from this day forward).

You're smiling goofily at the door when Kurt nudges you in the side.

"Earth to Santiago!"

"Huh?"

"Wow, you're actually crazy about this girl. I've never seen you like this before, most notably the part where you were on your best behavior all through lunch. Brittany is delightful, though. We must do a double date someday, Blaine will adore her. Particularly her interesting style of clothing. As you know, my Boo is a style connoisseur," Kurt starts gushing about his boyfriend but you can't let him talk about Blaine's style without comment.

"Since when does dressing like Pee-wee Herman make you a style connoisseur?"

Kurt grimaces at you and brings his hand to his chest in a dramatic show of horror.

"I bet Brittany hasn't seen this side to you, Mr. Lopez." He says before storming off.

You can't help but laugh.

Especially when Blaine bursts through the door wearing shiny black shoes, white socks, too-short trousers, a red vest with a white shirt beneath it (buttoned up the whole way, of course) and a polka dot bow tie.

"Hi Santiago, what are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, bro. Kurt's out back, I gotta go. See you around," you pat his shoulder and shake your head before making the journey back to the studio.

Even Quinn threatening to quit the show and Finn missing his scheduled shoot doesn't ruin your day.

Especially when Brittany texts you a picture of Lord Tubbington with "He definitely misses you, we're looking forward to Friday," written underneath.

* * *

"Hi," Brittany greets you at her door on Friday at exactly 8pm. You were early but you didn't want to seem too eager so you waited a few minutes before ringing the buzzer.

"Hey, you look lovely," you hand her the bunch of flowers you brought and she squeals a thank you before pulling you inside her apartment.

It's everything you imagined it to be and more. There are trinkets and books and mismatched furniture all around the living room. It's a little untidy and it's so different to your own apartment because it looks homey and lived in. The framed pictures of various different Broadway stars are undoubtedly Rachel's but Brittany seems to have made her mark on it more so.

"Your place is awesome," you hear yourself say without really meaning to.

"Nah, it's nothing like yours," she brings you into the kitchen where the smell of Italian food makes you lick your lips. The kitchen has bright yellow walls, a fridge with an assortment of random magnets on it and an old-fashioned stove and oven.

"Exactly," you answer but she doesn't hear you, she's too busy putting your flowers in what looks to be a homemade vase.

"I got us some Italian food, you said you like it? I got a little bit of everything so we can pick what we want."

You do like Italian food. You can't believe she remembers you telling her. It was in passing over a week ago.

"It smells really good."

"It's the best place in L.A, I'm not much of a cook so I thought I'd save us both the hassle of having to order it later when I burn the food," she chuckles as she dishes up the food onto two plates. Maybe you were wrong about her cooking abilities.

"Take your coat off. I told you to dress comfortably! You're all fancy," she gestures to your jeans and sweater. You had debated how comfortable she wanted you to dress; did she want you in sweatpants?

"I didn't know what to wear. What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to watch a movie! I think it's a tragedy that you haven't watched any Disney films and it's my duty to change that. Why do you think I'm wearing these?" Brittany looks herself up and down but she's wearing shorts and a nice top so she looks sort of casual but still totally hot. But then again, Brittany would be hot no matter what she wore. You constantly feel the need to dress well because you're always punching above your weight. Or so you think.

"You look really, really pretty!"

"Shut up," she smacks your shoulder; "do you mind watching movies?" she looks worried suddenly.

"No, I really want to see what all the fuss is about."

She hands you a plate and you make yourself comfortable on the couch. Brittany puts _Tangled_ on and presses play before sitting close beside you.

You tuck into the abundance of food laid out on the coffee table and Brittany was right, it's the best you've tasted.

Once you're both finished eating, Brittany clears your plates away and comes back in from the kitchen.

She cuddles right up to you and you wrap your arm around her.

You're engrossed in the movie (not that you'd ever admit it) when you feel Brittany kiss your neck. It starts off soft and light but soon the kisses are longer and when she sucks your skin into her mouth you unintentionally groan.

One minute you're watching a film about a princess with magical hair and the next Brittany's clambering into your lap and kissing you senseless.

Her tongue is licking the roof of your mouth and her hands are pushing up under your sweater and it's all so unexpected that your hands are resting limply on her hips.

She pulls back and smiles, her lipstick is smeared across her mouth and knowing that you're the reason why makes your cock twitch.

"I want to try something," her eyes glint in the darkness of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she says as her hands reach for the buckle of your belt and start undoing it, she has the button open and everything before your mind catches up to her words and you curse.

"_Fuck."_

"Maybe after," she speaks onto your lips before placing a kiss there and climbing off your lap to kneel in front of you.

"Are you sure?" You want to punch yourself for even asking because she sure as hell looks sure and you sure as hell want this to go where you think it is.

"I think we're ready for that stage now," she teases you as you lift your butt up and help her pull your jeans off. You've gone down on her twice and you've already had sex so you guess you're being stupid.

"Right, sorry," you're not really paying attention to what you're saying because she's rubbing your thighs, close to your dick, but being careful not to touch it and it's torturous.

"Don't be sorry. You're just being polite."

She finally grabs you over your boxers and squeezes.

"Ugh, _Jesus_."

"Can you take these off?" She moves back as you kick your boxers off and your cock springs free, hitting your sweater covered stomach.

Brittany scoots back over and wastes no time as she starts jerking you off, first with one hand and then with both; using the right to pump your shaft and the left to pay attention to the head, where she drops a lingering kiss.

You moan her name and your head falls back onto the couch when she starts taking you, slowly, into her mouth. Her fingernails tenderly scratch your balls and the wet heat of her mouth combined with that feeling causes your hips to jerk up and you feel your cock hit the back of her throat.

"Sorry," you say for the second time as you try to pull back but Brittany plants her hands firmly on your hips to keep you in place.

Your cock falls from her mouth but she keeps stroking it. She takes a deep breath and takes you all the in, her tongue licking the underside of your dick. You're vaguely aware of the fact that you're repeatedly saying her name but you're way too focused on how amazing this feels.

You hold Brittany's hair back to watch her properly and when her eyes pop open and meet yours you feel your balls tighten suddenly. She holds your gaze as she starts jerking you off faster and harder into her mouth while sucking the top.

You're tingling from head to toe, your feet are curled up into the carpet of her living room floor. You're rubbing the back of her neck and pulling your sweater up, preparing yourself for the orgasm that's seconds away.

"Britt, I'm gonna….. you need to… _oh, fuck_." You can't form a coherent sentence because Brittany moans and the vibrations run up through your member and you're so lost in euphoria that you feel like you're having and out of body experience. Watching her sucking you off and looking like she's loving every moment is what finally sets you off.

"Here it comes," you breathe out and rather than pulling away like you expect, Brittany squeezes your balls a little and seconds later you're coming hard into her mouth and moaning loudly. Your ears are ringing, you're holding your breath and you feel on the verge of passing out as your heart beats uncontrollably in your chest from sheer pleasure.

When you've emptied yourself into Brittany's waiting mouth, she swallows, wipes her lips, kisses the length of your softening cock and slides into your lap, her ass resting on your knees.

"Mmm," she kisses your lips briefly.

You still haven't regained your basic senses when she asks if she was any good.

"Amazing," is all you can say.

"I'm glad."

You start kissing when suddenly the sound of Brittany's front door opening ruins the moment and she jumps off of you, almost tumbling into the coffee table.

"Crap."

"Who is it?" you ask as she throws your boxers at you and you almost fall over trying to get them on.

"Brittany?" A female voice calls through the apartment. A female voice that's not Rachel's.

"Oh my god, it's Chloe!"

Oh, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am SO sorry for the delay with this. I am hoping to make up for it with another chapter because I have prolonged it a little :) I am starting my exams tomorrow so I was overwhelmed with study! I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

You're barely aware of what you're doing as you pull your jeans up and fumble with your belt.

"Britt?" The voice calls again, closer this time and you're panicking so much that you can't co-ordinate your hand movements.

"Just a second," Brittany shouts back, her voice a lot calmer than the look on her face.

Unfortunately for you both, the voice gets too close too fast.

"Um, surprise…" a blonde haired, blue eyed younger Brittany stands in the doorway of the room and shrugs awkwardly. She stares between the two of you and you close your eyes in embarrassment. You're still struggling with your belt buckle and Brittany's hands are covering your own in an attempt to help you.

You reluctantly realize that Chloe is Brittany's sister.

What a fucking perfect moment for you to meet her with your jeans unbuckled and the rest of your clothes disheveled.

"Hello." Brittany smiles cautiously, her hands falling to her sides in a useless attempt to make her actions unnoticeable. You sort of want to pass out rather than go through this.

"I didn't realize I'd be interrupting something," Chloe nods in your direction and your eyes widen in shock because for some reason you had still been holding out hope that she would ignore you.

"NO. No you weren't. We were just watching a movie," Brittany draws Chloe's attention to the television, which you all notice is set to the menu screen. When did the film end? You can't remember.

"Right.. it looks, uh…. interesting," Chloe looks confused but you can detect a hint of a smirk on her face too.

"This is Santiago," Brittany seems to say it involuntarily because she looks at you in surprise but you simply wave (having finally closed your belt buckle).

"Hi," you speak at long last and Chloe giggles a little, most likely at the strange situation you're all in. She's hasn't moved from the doorway and doesn't look like she's going to anytime soon either. Brittany is bouncing on the balls of her feet and blushing beetroot red and you're trying to recover from the post orgasmic bliss.

"Nice to meet you Santiago. I thought Brittany might be here on her own but it looks like I was wrong."

"San came over to hang out earlier on. We were just-"

"Watching a movie. I know," Chloe finishes for her, "Britt, can I speak to you in the kitchen for a second?" Chloe leaves the room before waiting on a reply and Brittany audibly lets out a long breath.

"I am so sorry about that. I didn't know she was coming today. I won't be long, ok?"

"Ok," you don't know what else to say. You'd like to run as far from the situation as possible but you know that would be shittiest thing you could do, so you sit back on the couch as Brittany follows her sister.

You flick through the DVD menu and glance through the extras, without much consideration you select one of the options. It's a list of 50 Disney movies but it does nothing to distract you.

You can hear the low murmuring of voices from the kitchen but it's too low for you to know what they're saying. You hope that Brittany can do some good damage control because you want to make a good impression on her family, not have them think of you as a sex crazed sleaze bag.

You're staring at the television in deep thought when a set of giggles breaks you from your trance anyway.

"Are you enjoying that?" Brittany asks as she walks back in the room. You hadn't even noticed the time go by, you had been too worried.

You stand back up and wipe your sweaty hands on your top. Chloe looks at you in amusement and it's weird how much she reminds you of Brittany.

"I wasn't really watching it," you attempt to shrug it off but they're both holding back a laugh so you roll your eyes and sigh, "I wasn't!"

"Ok, sure. Anyway, I wanted to introduce you guys properly after we got off to a bad start. This is my sister Chloe, and Chloe this is my friend Santiago," she nudges you to shake Chloe's hand so you do.

"It's nice to meet you," you smile your charming smile but all the while you're wishing that you weren't just Brittany's _friend. _You want to be more than that. It feels like you are.

"You too. I didn't mean to interrupt your, um, movie," Chloe takes a seat on the couch beside where you had been sitting and Brittany settles beside her.

"So…. Do you want to maybe rewatch the movie?" Chloe asks and you know that she at least suspects that something R rated was going on when she came in.

"Yeah, sit San. You don't mind if Chloe joins us, do you?"

"No way. Of course not." You sit down and keep a safe distance from Brittany but she pulls your hand into her lap and tangles your fingers together as Chloe starts the movie. And for the second time that evening you watch the opening credits of Tangled.

* * *

You get along really well with Chloe and find her almost as easy to talk to as Brittany. You discover that she was meant to be visiting tomorrow but she decided to come a day early because her classes were cancelled.

She's gone to bed now after having a few beers with you both. It's late but you're buzzing from the alcohol and reveling in Brittany's company so you're not ready to leave yet.

After getting up to hug her sister goodnight, Brittany waited until her sister left the room before lowering herself into your lap.

It took only a few seconds for things to heat up. Your hands are on her lower back and she's kissing your neck, lightly and softly.

"Mmm, feels good," you moan as your fingers tighten their hold on her.

She moves her mouth to yours for two slow open mouthed kisses and pulls away.

"I'm so sorry that my sister ruined our date."

You shake off your arousal and refocus your attention from her lips to her eyes.

"It's still a pretty great date," you grin cheekily.

She giggles and rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean Mr. Charming."

"How did you find out what my real name is?"

"Oh shush."

You both laugh before you suddenly realize exactly what Brittany's sister had interrupted.

"What did you tell her?" You wonder aloud.

"When she got here?" You nod, "Just that you're my friend." She shrugs like it's obvious.

You feel the disappointment immediately.

"Oh yeah. Of course," you're not sure why you want to be something more than that but you do and once the thought enters your mind, you can't shake it off.

"I don't think she believed me though," Brittany plays with your fingers as she talks, "she came to cheer me up over Kelly even though it's been a while. Chloe has had exams so she hasn't been able to visit. Obviously she didn't think I'd be getting jiggy with anyone." Brittany raises her eyebrows and wiggles them at you, making you laugh.

"Do you think she knows?" You feel like you're a teenager again, excited and nervous about getting caught in a compromising position. Except when you were an actual teenager you never got that excited about girls, so it's a new and welcome feeling.

Brittany giggles at your stupid question, she cups your cheeks in her hands and kisses you on the nose and then on the chin.

"I wish she didn't but I think it was pretty obvious, don't you?"

You nod, staring at her lips wishing she would stop teasing you and plant one on you.

"I want to kiss you," you admit because you miss the sweet taste of her mouth.

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes."

Finally she gives in and brushes her soft lips against your own in the lightest kiss you've ever received. You want to deepen it, you want to run your tongue over the roof of her mouth and feel the vibrations of her moan. You want to push your hands under her top and over her breasts and squeeze them in the way you already know drives her crazy. You want to take her clothes off, piece by piece, and carry her into her bedroom and drop her onto the bed before drawing an invisible path with your kisses all over her body. You want to lick her sensitive, tangy and delicious heated center over and over again until she comes in your mouth. But you don't. Because you want something else more. And you can't stop yourself from putting everything on the line and asking her a question that you have never asked anyone else before. A question that you've always avoided because it never interested you. A question that you wanted to keep stored away for another few weeks or even months but for some reason you can't keep your fucking mouth shut and you need to ask it.

"Stop."

Brittany freezes and pulls back, a little embarrassed looking.

"Did I do something?" She asks, worry evident on her face as she bites her lip and blushes.

"No, no I'm sorry. I just, I want to ask you something."

Her face relaxes and she sits further back, settling her ass on your knees.

"Yes?"

This is the moment of reckoning. The moment that might ruin what you have with her but that for some unfathomable reason you're more than willing to take the risk.

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"Good. Great actually, because that kinda has something to do with what I want to ask you. I know that you probably think I'm being weird and this is too soon but then again when isn't too soon? You know? Time is all relative when you think about it, which is actually why I think that there's no time like the present to take the bull by the horns and live in the moment. Look, since we met I've been a little crazy about you, not in a stalker way or anything, just in an average 'I like you' way-"

Brittany does you both a favor and cuts off your babbling by covering your mouth with her hand.

"Is this a really long and roundabout way of asking me to be your girlfriend?

You wanted it to be more profound, like a speech about how in a short few weeks she has changed your life and given you a reason to get up in the mornings but you suck at romance.

She drops her hand from your mouth to your shoulder so that you can speak again but you opt for nodding instead because even though you're a writer, the English language is failing you today.

"Really?"

"Only if you want to. And if you don't want to then that's totally cool with me. I can do casual and laidback, especially because I know you're probably not ready-"

"Can you please shut up?"

"Yes."

And so she shuts you up with one long close-mouthed kiss but all you can think about is what the kiss means and whether or not she's going to put you out of your misery and answer you.

"So…?" You ask when she pulls back and smiles at you.

"Yes! I would really love to be your girlfriend, you sexy bumbling idiot."

You are elated. She said yes.

Brittany is your girlfriend.

It's amazing.

You stand up and wrap her legs around you twirl her around. She's laughing loudly and you are too.

"San, you're making me dizzy." She whines after two twirls so you plonk her back down onto the couch and kiss all over her face. It makes her laugh even harder.

"You've made me a very happy man Ms. Brittany Pierce," you tell her as you hover above her, she's looking up at you with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"I could say the same for you, except for the man part."

"If your sister wasn't here I'd show you just how happy I am."

You want to devour her and ravish her but you know you can't.

"I can be quiet."

Or maybe you can.


End file.
